1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of making a coated ball-shaped frozen dessert product, which comprises coating an ice cream mix of an ice cream, a lact, an ice milk, an edible ice or the like around a center material such as an aqueous or oily edible material, a fresh frozen fruit, a fresh frozen fruit flesh, a fresh frozen vegetable, a dry fruit, a nut or the like.
2. Background Information
As a conventional method of forming a coated frozen dessert product, the following m methods are k known irrespective of the presence or absence of a so-called center material.
First, there is a method of formation using a vitaline device which is a freezing device generally used in the industry of frozen dessert products.
In the method using this vitaline device, for example, first, an ice cream mix (an ice cream mix of an ice cream, a lact ice, an ice milk, an edible ice or the like) which has been sterilized and aged is poured into a metallic container having an optional shape, and the metallic container filled with this ice cream mix is dipped in a brine (calcium chloride aqueous solution) which has been cooled to between -30 and -35.degree. C. to form the mix into an optional shape. Subsequently, a metallic needle (pin) or stick is inserted into the ice cream mix of the metallic container, and the ice cream mix of the metallic container is frozen sufficiently. Then, water at room temperature is put on the outside of t he metallic container to slightly melt the surface of the frozen ice cream mix of the metallic container. In this state, the metallic needle (pin) or stick inserted in advance is lifted up, and the frozen ice cream mix (shaped frozen ice cream mix) shaped in the optional form is taken out of the metallic container. The shaped frozen ice cream taken out of the metallic container is inserted into a chocolate tank or a gum liquid tank to coat the surface of the shaped frozen ice cream. Thereafter, this coated shaped frozen ice cream is dipped into liquid nitrogen to freeze the chocolate or the gum liquid as a coating layer. When the metallic needle (pin) is inserted therein, this metallic needle (pin) is taken out of the frozen dessert product at this time. In this manner, the coated frozen dessert product is obtained.
Next, there is a method not using the above-mentioned vitaline device, namely, a method of formation not using a brine.
The method not using the brine can further be divided into a method using a metallic container and a method not using a metallic container.
In the case of the method using the metallic container, an ice cream mix is poured into the metallic container. Subsequently, a metallic needle (pin) or stick is thrust into the ice cream mix of the metallic container, and the mix is frozen in cooling air of from -30 to -40.degree. C. in this state. When it is completely frozen, the metallic needle (pin) or stick previously thrust into the ice cream mix of the metallic container is lifted up to take the product off. Then, chocolate or the like is coated thereon to form a coated frozen dessert product.
Meanwhile, in the case of the method not using the metallic container, an aerated ice cream mix leaving a freezer is discharged from a nozzle of an optional shape, and cut using a cutter knife. Chocolate or the like is coated on the surface of the thus-shaped ice cream mix to form a coated frozen dessert product.
However, the methods of forming the frozen dessert product by the above-mentioned conventional techniques involve the following drawbacks.
First, in the method using the vitaline device, namely, in the method using the brine, a daily control is required in order not to put the calcium chloride aqueous solution as the brine on the surface of the frozen dessert product. The reason is that if even a small amount of the brine is put on the frozen dessert product, a frozen dessert product having a bitter taste (foreign taste) peculiar to the brine is provided, and it becomes an unacceptable frozen dessert product. Further, in the case of using the metallic needle (pin), instead of the stick, a device for thrusting the pin into the ice cream mix of the metallic container and a pin sterilizer are needed, increasing the cost of equipment. Further, in this case, a pin hole is left in the surface of the frozen dessert product, and the frozen dessert product has such a damage thereon.
On the other hand, even in the method in which the ice cream mix is shaped by freezing the metallic container filled with the ice cream mix in cooling air without using the brine but upon using the pin, a device for thrusting the pin into the ice cream mix of the metallic container and a pin sterilizer are likewise needed, increasing the cost of equipment. Further, in this case, a pin hole is left in the surface of the frozen dessert product, and the frozen dessert product has such a damage thereon.
Still further, in the case of using neither the brine nor the metallic container, a step of aeration of the ice cream mix, an extrusion-shaping step and a cutting step are needed, involving problems that a method of making the product is complicated and the cost of equipment is increased.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of making a coated ball-shaped frozen dessert product which is free from occurrence of a foreign taste owing to a calcium chloride aqueous solution scattering and being adhered to a product by the use of a brine that can occur in the production using the vitaline device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of making a coated ball-shaped frozen dessert product which is free from problems that a pin hole is left in the product and the cost of equipment is increased.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of making a coated frozen dessert product having a ball-shape, namely, a spherical or spheroidal three-dimensional product, which is uniform and has no damaged surface.